yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links
☆ ☆ デュエルリンクス | romaji name = Yūgiō Deyuerurinkusu | developer = Konami | platform = iOS / Android | release date = * September 7, 2016 (Closed Beta) * October 27, 2016 (Australia and Singapore) * November 17, 2016 (Japan) * January 2017 (worldwide) | genre = Card Battling | rating = | publisher = Konami Digital Entertainment}} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is an iOS and Android game. Its name is likely taken from the Duel Links system featured in "TRANSCEND GAME" and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. The game was first announced at Jump Festa 2016. On January 6, 2016, it was officially announced that the game would be released globally, along with the news that Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation and Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist would both receive further updates in winter 2016. On March 18, 2016, the Japanese site was updated with more information about its gameplay, characters, and online content, as well as the first YouTube trailer for the game. Pre-registration for the game is currently open in Japan, with rewards available for accounts pre-registered before the game launch. The rewards are accumulative based on the total number of existing pre-registered accounts when the game launches: 50 gems (10,000), "Dark Magician" card protectors (30,000), an additional 50 gems (50,000), a Yugi Muto-themed Duel Field (100,000), and an additional 50 gems (150,000). Additional rewards were added on March 29, 2016, after the number of pre-registered accounts exceeded 200,000: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card protectors (200,000), an additional 100 gems (250,000), and a Seto Kaiba-themed Duel Field (300,000). On April 19, 2016, the official site announced that in order to further improve the game quality, the game would go into a closed beta testing phase in June. Beta testers are picked randomly among the players who pre-registered the game before April 30, 2016. As a result, the public release date of the game will be postponed to a later date rather than April 2016 as initially planned. Players also receive more rewards at the start of the game which details will be disclosed in further announcements. Pre-registration emails and surveys were sent out on June 13, 2016 for people in the United States and United Kingdom. On June 23, 2016, the sign-up period was extended. In late July, e-mails were sent to accepted applicants notifying them of their accepted participation in the Closed Beta Test, as well as informing them that the game would be "polished" for another one to two months before the Closed Beta Test would start. On September 1, 2016, applications for the closed beta closed. The Closed Beta Test started on September 7, 2016, and subsequently closed on September 27, 2016, after maintenance was conducted that day from 1:00 AM - 3:00 AM (EST). It was released worldwide in January 2017. Gameplay Duel World Duel World (デュエルワールド) is the hub area where a character can be selected and challenge either a Standard Duelist (スタンダードデュエリスト) or Legendary Duelist (レジェンドデュエリスト) to obtain cards and increases the character's Level. It is possible to increase the stage level by doing missions, and by doing so, a new Legendary Duelist or new features will appear. Online Versus It allows real time duels with other Duelists or friends around the world in Duel Links. Furthermore, there are practice plays, Decks from Duelists played against, and replays from other Duelists can be watched. Rules * The Speed Duel format is used. * Each player only has three Monster Zones and three Spell & Trap Zones as opposed to five of each. * Each player can have a minimum of 20-30 cards in their Deck instead of 40-60. * Each player starts with 4000 LP. * Depending on which character you play as, you have access to different Skills. For example, Yami Yugi may begin the game with "Yami" on the field, and Joey Wheeler may start the game with 1000 additional LP. * There is no Main Phase 2, as the End Phase takes place right after the Battle Phase. Characters Playable * Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Joey Wheeler * Mai Valentine * Téa Gardner * Yugi Muto * Weevil Underwood * Rex Raptor * Mako Tsunami * Yami Marik * Yami Bakura * Bandit Keith * Ishizu Ishtar * Odion * Maximillion Pegasus * Paradox Brothers Non-playable * Andrew * Ashley * Bella * Card Trader * Christine * D.D. Guide * Daniel * David * Emma * Hailey * Jay * Jess * Josh * Mickey * Meg * Nick * Roland * The Vagabond * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Mokuba Kaiba * Arkana * Rare Hunters External links * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Promotion Trailer * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Gameplay Video * Official Gameplay Video of Joey vs Mai References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Duel Links zh:遊戲王_決鬥聯盟